Electrifying Attraction
by kroen
Summary: The line between love and hate is a fine one. Zuko and Azula find that they secretly always loved each other. Post Sozin's Comet. Rated M for sexual conent involving incest. Don't read if you don't like.


**Background: **The story takes place four years after the end of Sozin's Comet. Zuko, the new Firelord, discovers a sect of rebels within the Fire Nation which supports Ozai's doctrine and wishes for the Fire Nation to return to its former ways of conquering and enslaving the other nations. Zuko now must track down the rebels and put an end to their uprising. Anyone except for his closest friends can be a rebel so he can't trust anyone but them and himself.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender nor do I intend making profit out of this.

* * *

"Who is this?"

"Another report, my lord."

"Let him in."

The large double metal doors at the end of the hall opened with a creak. A tired-looking messenger dressed with a red leather tunic and scarlet pants entered the throne room and walked on the red carpet leading to the throne. Finally, he arrived at the marble steps leading up to the throne itself. He then bowed down on his knees.

"Rise," said Zuko.

The man rose to his feet and humbly handed over a wax-sealed rolled scroll. Zuko took the scroll.

"You may leave."

The man turned around and started walking. Zuko inspected the seal on the scroll. It was engraved by a white lotus. Zuko's eyes widened.

"Everyone out! Now!"

Whispering began spreading amongst the guards and servants in the throne room.

"Have you not heard me? Leave at once. All of you. I will not ask again."

And then, like a swarm of ants, the guards and servants started leaving the room. After a minute the room was empty.

_Finally_, thought Zuko. He carefully removed the wax seal with his thumb and index finger and unrolled the scroll. His eyes widened as he read through the scroll. He kept staring at the scroll for ten minutes after he finished reading it. He then read it again, just to be sure.

"I don't believe it," he whispered to himself, sending a thin strip of flame from his index finger to burn the scroll.

_The rebels have infiltrated the palace_, he thought. What am I going to do?

And then it came to him. He knew what he was going to do. He postponed it for six months since the rebellion started but now he knew had no choice. It was the only way.

* * *

Zuko walked the halls of his palace, making his way downstairs, when he reached a large, man-sized painting. It was the symbol of the Fire Nation, but it was painted blue instead of red.

Zuko bent his elbow backwards and then thrust it forward, sending a small ball of blue flame to the center of the painting. For three seconds nothing happened, but then the painting hinged on its side, revealing a doorway.

Zuko turned around to check that no one have seen him and then entered the doorway, the painting closing silently behind him.

* * *

Zuko was walking in the halls of a secret dungeon, built underneath the palace and known only to a select few. Its purpose was to hold the most dangerous prisoners, those of which the Boiling Rock was not secure enough to hold. The dungeon was kept secret and hidden to prevent any chance of an outside help.

Today it held only two prisoners.

After a minute of walking Zuko got to a large metal door secured by two guards wearing uniforms the color of blue flames with the same symbol as the one on the painting.

"I wish to see the prisoner."

"Of course, my lord," one of the guards said.

The guards then each pulled a heavy iron key chained to their belt and simultaneously turned the keys in their locks, which were too far away from one another for one person to open.

The door opened with a long metallic creak. Zuko entered the room.

"Leave me."

The guards bowed and closed the door behind him.

In front of Zuko was a single cell secured with metallic bars.

A man in his late forties looked up from the metal bench he was sitting on.

"To what do I owe the honor?"

"Hello, Father."

* * *

"It's been, what," said Ozai. "Two years since you last visited me?"

"Four."

"Is that right. Felt shorter to me. I always thought that if I never have see your traitorous face again it would be too soon, but I'm actually quite glad to see you. Now, what might bring you to my humble residence?"

"Oh, I think you know," said Zuko calmly, bottling in his anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Ozai with an even calmer tone.

Zuko snapped. "I want to know who leads the rebellion!" he yelled, punching one of the metal bars, making a dent in it.

"Losing your temper so easily? I see you haven't changed at all."

"Stop playing games and tell me!"

"And what would I get for such valuable information you so obviously desire?"

"You're in no position to make demands!"

"Oh, I beg to differ. Seeing as I'm imprisoned here for life, I have nothing to lose."

Zuko kept looking in anger at his father, but finally he lowered his head, closed his eyes and sighed.

"What is it that you want?"

"I don't fancy this lone and secluded chamber. I want to be transferred to the Boiling Rock."

"You're out of your mind because that's not going to happen."

"Suit yourself. You'll never find the leader without me and you know it. Furthermore, do I really need to be held here? It's not like I can firebend anymore anyway."

Zuko thought it over for a moment and then sighed again.

"Alright, you have my word."

Ozai raised an eyebrow but then spoke. "Fair enough. The information you seek is with your sister."

Zuko froze. "What did you say?" he said suspiciously.

"You heard me."

"You want me to believe," said Zuko slowly, "That you know nothing about this rebellion?" He then lost his temper again. "How stupid do you think I am!"

"I've told you all I know. I've been locked in here for the past four years, how can you possibly expect me to know anything about it?"

"Azula has been locked here the same time as you. Why would she know anything?"

"Ah, but Azula was leading the Fire Nation when I started my attack as the Phoenix King. I'm positive that she knows who was loyal enough to not accept your weak doctrine of peace." Ozai spat on the floor.

Zuko looked on his father's eyes. It didn't seem he was lying. He knew that with his sister it would be impossible to tell but he didn't see any other way.

Without saying another word, Zuko turned around and knocked on the metal door. It opened shortly after and he left. His father called to him as the door begun closing.

"It was good seeing you, my son, despite everything."

* * *

Since the time Azula was imprisoned in the secret dungeon of the palace, Zuko sincerely thought that he would never have to see her again.

But deep down inside, in the depths of his mind, he knew it to be inevitable.

He didn't want to see her today, though. He had enough family drama for one night, so he went up to his bed chamber and lied down on his bed.

Zuko's mind raced with a thousand thoughts, but he nonetheless sunk into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, Zuko turned to the other side of the bed, half asleep, trying to embrace the empty air with his hand. But then he remembered.

Fully awake, Zuko put on his clothes and robes and left the room. A servant was already waiting there, bowing.

"What would you like for breakfast, my lord?"

"Nothing, thank you," said Zuko, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

He tried to ignore the other servants. All he wanted to do now was to go speak with Azula and get it over with.

* * *

"Leave us alone," said Zuko to the two guards. The metal door closed behind him with a loud thump.

"Well, well," said Azula. "If it isn't my big brother Zuzu. Long time no see."

Zuko restraint himself and ignored the nickname he so hated.

"I have to hand it to you, Zuzu, you really outdone yourself this time," Azula said, trying to remove a thin golden collar strapped around her neck. It was engraved with the symbols of the four elements. Its seam was nowhere to be found.

"Give it up, it's no use. The Damu-kai can only be opened by elemental bending. And since it prevents the wearer from bending by blocking off their flow of Chi, only another bender can unlock it.

"Also, it wasn't me who designed it."

Azula stopped playing with the collar and lifted her head, looking intently at her brother with her golden eyes.

"Of course you didn't. Let me guess," she said. "Katara. It's so like her."

"It was Aang, actually. He used energybending to infuse the collar with-"

"-Spare me your lectures, brother," said Azula, blowing a lock of hair off her face.

"Anyway, it's not why I'm here."

"You want to know who leads the rebellion."

Zuko missed a breath.

"How do you know?"

"Oh please, brother, I never thought for a moment that everyone would be fooled by your doctrine of so called peace."

"Do you know who the leader is?"

"Don't be silly. Of course I do."

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Zuko started again when Azula opened her mouth, cutting her off. "And before you say anything, just think about it. This is your chance to redeem yourself. Your one chance at remeption."

"Pfft, give me a break, I don't care for that nonsense and you know it. I want something else."

Zuko sighed. "Of course you do. And what might that be?"

"I want that collar off my neck."

"That's never going to happen and you know it."

"Well then, I guess you're on your own."

"I guess I am."

Zuko turned around and started walking to the door, lifting his hand to knock on it.

"Wait," said Azula.

Zuko half-smiled to himself and turned around.

"Yes?"

"There is… one other thing I want."

"Oh?"

Azula was silent for a few seconds.

"I want you to kiss me."

Zuko's heart skipped a beat.

"You what?"

"I. want. you. to kiss. me," said Azula, putting emphasis on every word.

"I heard what you said the first time. Are you serious? Why?"

"Do I really need a reason to want my brother, who hasn't seen me in four long years, to kiss me?"

Zuko frowned. "You're up to something."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Come on, Azula, you don't do anything unless there's a sinister reason behind it."

Azula tried to fake looking offended, but without really succeeding.

"I'm hurt that you would think of your own sister in that fashion" she said, and continued before Zuko had a chance to say anything. "Besides, what can I possibly do from behind these bars and with that lovely collar around my neck?"

_I guess I have nothing to lose really_, thought Zuko.

"Alright, but no tricks."

"No tricks, I promise," said Azula, lifting her hand.

"Just to be sure: I will kiss you, and you will tell me who the leader is."

Azula yawned. "I already told you I would. Now what are you waiting for?"

Zuko hesitantly stepped close to the metal bars. His sister's face was touching the bars. He took the final step and planted a kiss on Azula's chin and then quickly stepped back.

"What was that?" Azula asked, entwining her arms in a frown.

"A kiss," Zuko said. "Like you asked."

"I meant on the lips, Zuzu."

"Don't call me that! And why do you even want me to- I'm your brother damnit are you insane?"

"I might be. Almost anyone would go insane spending four long in solitude.

"Besides, what are you so afraid of? You know, I never thought of you as the loyal type. You were always kind of… fickle."

"First of all, I've changed. Second, what does that have to do with anything? We're brother and sister! Also how can I be loyal when my wife is… is…" Zuko lowered his head, trying to stop a tear from running out of his eye.

"I had no idea. What happened? I'm so sorry."

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not. But I still want to know. Mai did used to be my friend."

"She got ill. She died. I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough. Now, are you going to kiss me or not?"

Zuko raised his head to look at Azula. "How can you be so cold? It's barely over a year since I've lost Mai and you still continue with this- with this insanity. How can you live with yourself?"

"Easily. Do you. Or do you not. Want the information I have."

"You know I do. But the price is too high." Zuko turned around and headed for the door.

Azula smiled. "I also know the names of the rebels who are implanted in the palace."

Zuko froze. "You're lying," he said without turning.

"Am I?"

Zuko finally turned around and looked at his sister. Her expression was emotionless. He kept looking at her. Azula was always good at lying. It didn't help him that she was also the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Of course, her beauty was cold like her heart, and so it dimmed her looks. But other than that everything about her was the epitome of perfection. Her skin was flawless in every way and her lips where inviting, especially when they half-smiled. Not to mention her curves, which were all in the right places, and even the rough prison uniforms weren't enough to hide them. It was also exhilarating seeing her hair undone. And her eyes… you could drown in those eyes…

_What am I thinking?_ Zuko thought to himself in rage. _I'm just going to do it to get the information_.

Azula's lips curved in half a smile. "Are you going to look at me all day or are you going to man up and kiss me?" She rested her face on the metal bars of her cell.

"Fine," Zuko said. "Let's just get it over with."

Zuko closed the distance between them, closed his eyes and then planted a quick kiss on his sister's lips.

He opened his eyes. A look of disappointment was spread on Azula's face.

"That's it? I want a real kiss. Using tongues. And I want you to look at me it when you do it."

"You're crazy, forget it!" Zuko started turning around but Azula caught his arm from beyond the bars. The fine hairs on the nape of his neck stood on end. He couldn't imagine that skin could possibly be this soft.

And without thinking, Zuko quickly turned back his head, caught the back of Azula's head, took one last look into her eyes the color of molten gold, and smashed his lips against hers. Her lips were even softer than her skin if that was even possible.

Quickly, the kiss deepened as Zuko forced his tongue into Azula's mouth. He gave her no warning, no signal with his tongue before doing it, and the result was breathtaking. Azula's tongue then found his and Zuko never wanted the kiss to end. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, he knew it was wrong and he definitely knew he shouldn't be enjoying it, but he couldn't help himself. The more he thought of it, the more exhilarating it became. Just the thought of kissing his sister that way was heart-stopping.

He wanted it to last an eternity.

But even the eternity doesn't last forever. After two minutes the kiss abruptly ended; Zuko had to draw a breath.

Zuko didn't know if he was imagining it or not, but Azula seemed… a bit warmer.

"Now," he said, hyperventilating, "Who is the leader?"

Azula's lips again curved into a half smile, the smile Zuko so liked. Amazingly, she had no trouble breathing. "Her name is Jin. She's a bit shorter than me and has red hair. You might as well give up. You'll never catch her."

"And why is that?"

"The woman is stealthier than you can imagine. She would never stay in the same place for more than a day."

"A day is all it takes. Thank you. Now, what are the names of the rebels implanted in my palace?"

"I didn't say I was going to tell you that."

Zuko infuriated. "Yes you-"

"-I only said I knew their names. I never said I was going to just hand them to you."

Zuko gave in. How could he not? "Alright, what do you want?"

"You."

If before Zuko's heart skipped a beat, it seemed that now it stopped beating entirely.

"Excuse me?"

"You asked me what I want. I want you."

"You can't possibly be serious."

"Oh but I am. A girl has needs you know."

"But why me? This is crazy!"

"Is it?"

Zuko opened his mouth but then closed it. Deep down he knew it wasn't crazy at all. But before he could give it any more thought Azula grabbed the nape of his neck and brought his lips to hers. Zuko suddenly felt a growing sense of warmth in Azula's lips. It made him want to be lost in the kiss forever but he immediately knew something was wrong so he broke contact.

"What did you just do?"

"Simple. I channeled a flux of chi into my lips."

"But the Damu-kai blocks-"

"Most of my Chi. Not all of it. I can channel enough Chi to light up a candle or to mildly warm a small part of my body, but that's about it. It's quite annoying, really."

"Listen, this isn't going to happen."

"What is?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Azula moved a lock of hair from her face to the back of one of her ears. "Then I guess you will be long dead before you discover the identity of the assassin implanted in your palace."

A drop of cold sweat flowed down Zuko's forehead.

"Assassin?"

"Please, did you really think the rebels would try to peacefully dethrone you?"

Zuko let out a long sigh.

"Alright, Azula, you win. But if you try to espace-"

"You will burn me to cinders, yes yes."

She gave him her half-smile. He would have let her win just to see that smile again.

* * *

"Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright," said Zuko, searching his pockets for the key. He finally found it, unlocked the door of the cell with a metallic click, then quickly entered the cell and locked it behind him.

"Someone is in a hurry," teased Azula.

"I just want to get it over with," lied Zuko.

His mind was filled with a million thoughts, but when Azula fiercely grabbed the back of his head and planted her lips into his, inserting her tongue to his mouth, his mind went blank.

Zuko was quickly caught up in the moment and with great force he grabbed the nape of Azula's neck and deepened the kiss even further. A couple of minutes later Zuko broke the kiss to gulp air. It seemed as if Azula could hold her breath forever.

Zuko hyperventilated. "How long can you-"

"Twelve minutes."

"Twelve -"

She put a delicate finger on his lips to shush him. "Don't speak."

With immense strength Azula tore Zuko's shirt and let it slid from beyond his shoulders along with his robe. Zuko's muscles hinted that he was well in shape.

Azula put a hand on Zuko's chest. It felt to him as if he was in a dream.

Zuko tore Azula's shirt, revealing her magnificent curves and exquisite cleavage. Her bra teased him, so he ripped it open with his teeth. Quickly after his mouth found one of her nipples and one of his hands found the other. Its taste was rapture. Her nipples soon got erect.

After he had his taste, Zuko kissed Azula, and she unstrapped his belt and loosened his pants, letting them fall to the ground, all without breaking contact with his lips.

Still kissing, Zuko removed one of his boots with the other, then removed the remaining one with his foot. He then kicked his pants aside, laying Azula to the floor.

Zuko finally broke the kiss, but only to remove Azula's boots and pants. Her curved, slender legs left him jaw-dropped. He quickly gained control of himself and removed her underwear, and then removed his own.

The lips between Azula's thighs were hairless. They were also wet.

"Did you use firebending to burn-"

Half a smile was all the answer he got.

Zuko then got down on his hands, caressing her inner thighs with his erection.

"I don't think we should do it. It's wrong."

"Then why does it feel so right?" Azula's expression was still emotionless, but it only made Zuko want her all the more.

He knew it was wrong. But he also knew that nothing ever in his life felt so right. So without further thought, he thrust his member into his sister. It was hotter then he ever could have imagined. She was bending into it. She must have.

The instant Zuko was all the way inside of her, Azula turned him on his back.

"So that's how it's going to be." Zuko smiled.

Their sweaty bodies rubbed against each other as they vied for control. But eventually it was Azula who came on top. Literally. She interlocked her fingers in his, moving up and down in a steady rhythm as Zuko grabbed her breasts and moaned.

A couple of minutes have passed and Azula's mask of apathy finally broke as she moaned out loud.

"Ho Zuko, you have no idea how long I've been in love with you but didn't admit it even to myself. So much time I longed for this day, so much time I-"

She stopped talking as a loud moan escaped her lips.

"I love you, Zuko, I aways have."

Zuko wasn't believing what he was hearing, and even less so was he believing what he was saying.

"I love you too, Azula. I love you like I never loved anyone."

"Zuko, please, remove that collar from me and I will turn this pleasure into something you wouldn't even fantasize in your wildest dreams."

A voice in the back of Zuko's head told him it was a bad idea. That all of it was a bad idea but especially freeing his sister from her collar.

He told the voice to fuck off.

He then channeled a thin flux of fire into Azula's collar.

The Damu-kai snapped open.

* * *

Once it was done Zuko knew he'd made a terrible mistake. His sense of alarm rose. But nothing happened. Azula wasn't trying to escape. Instead, her clit felt searing-hot.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" yelled Zuko when he and his sister came just a couple seconds aprat. Azula screamed. Zuko heard hissing when his semen touched the searing heat between his sister's thighs.

Azula laid down beside her brother, both of them sweating. Steam was coming out between her legs. Even she hyperventilated now.

A couple of minutes have passed and Azula turned down and got on her hands and knees.

"What are you doing?" asked Zuko.

"I want you to come in my ass."

"In your- besides, I don't think I can do it again so soon."

"That can be arranged," said Azula with a half-smile. "Go sit on the bench."

Zuko did as he was told without saying anything.

Azula got on her kneed and put Zuko's soft member into her hot mouth made even hotter by bending.

"What do you think you're- Oh, Azula, this is amazing. You are amazing."

"I know," she said. Zuko's member erected in no time and Azula wrapped one of her hot hands around it. But then she thrust it between her breasts and it got even harder. After a minute or so she stopped and got up.

"What are you doing? Don't stop. Please don't stop."

"Don't be melodramatic. You've always been melodramatic. It doesn't suit you, you know."

She positioned herself atop of him in a sitting position, her back to him, so that his member was thrusting into her ass. Slowly but steadily it was all the way through.

Zuko didn't think anything can feel so good. His sister's ass was so tight and slick he had to control himself not to come right there on the stop.

Azula guided one of his hands between her thighs. Zuko understood. He slid three fingers into her, feeling her hot wetness.

Zuko moved his fingers back and forth between his sister's thighs while Azula moved up and down, stimulating her brother's member. He then placed both his hand around her waist to help her move up and down.

Zuko's hands soon got to Azula's firm breasts and he cupped them.

Their sweaty bodies collided in an intimate rythm and a little while later and they both came in a flow or pleasure, Azula onto Zuko's fingers and Zuko into Azula's ass. It was pure rapture.

* * *

They lay on the floor for half an hour, staring into each other's eyes without saying a word.

But then Zuko broke the serene silence. "You know that I love you, right?"

"Of course I do. I'm perfect."

"Yes, Azula, yes you are."

"I love you too, Zuko, really I am, and that's why I'm so sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"About this."

Zuko only saw Azula's fist a fraction of a second before it hit his forehead. And then everything went dark.

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes, his head throbbing with pain. He quickly looked around. Azula was gone, the bars of the cell were melted and a boulder-sized hole was in the large metal door. Through it he could see that the two guards were unconscious.

He should have known. How could he be so stupid as to release Azula from her Damu-kai and actually trust her? He started planting fist after fist on the floor, cracking it, and at the last punch he firebended into it, making the floor look as if a boulder had fallen on it.

Zuko then spotted a paper on the bench. He took it and began reading.

"Dear Zuko.

I'm sorry I had to hit you. I really do. But I had no choice. Just know that I didn't lie to you. I love you more than life itself and I hope that someday we can continue where we left off. What happened between us was very real and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

By the way, the name of the assassin is Ronan. He's impersonating one of your cooks. I'll let you deal with him while I go after Jin.

Love, Azula."

Zuko's lips curved into a half-smile.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
